Ese Hombre Soy Yo
by nanamikanon.sasakishimizu
Summary: Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño no le guardes rencor comprendelo. No lo dudes es tu amigo y te quiere porque ese hombre ese hombre soy yo...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa que tal yo bien jeje bien este es un pequeño sonfic que he escrito que se lo dedico a mi hermosa hermanita chizuru 3 espero que te guste y gracias por ayudarme jejeje bueno primero este anime **hakuoki **me facino como tienen dia y me gusto mas los personajes de hijikata, saito y chizuru a ver como termina este lio amoroso..**

**El anime le pertenece a su autor ^^ si alguno sabe como se llama se lo agradesco que me pasen el nombre gracias..**

**Ahora a disfrutar!.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un restaurante de tokio se encontraban reunidos dos amigos del alma que desde niños se encontraban conversando de un tema en particular ya que ambos se encontraban muy serios.

Uno de ellos era un peli morado de cabello corto que le cubria el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eras de color amatistas y piel es blanca daba la apariencia como si estuviera palida, por lo general es un poco inexpresivo y serio el nombre de este personaje era nada mas y menos que Hajime Saitou famoso empresario y reconocido de las empresas hakuoki era el segundo a mando de estas.

El otro era su mejor amigo de cabellos azabache, piel palida, sus ojos son de color amatista, de mira seria y sin expresion alguna, el es el presidente de las empresas hakuoki su nombre era Hijitaka Toshizou.

Del rostro de Saitou se podia contemplar lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. ¿Por que lloraba? Simple alguien vino y segun el le robo lo que mas amaba.

Se que es dificil Saitou, ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño- trato de darle animo a su amigo.

Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño

no le guardes rencor comprendelo

ese hombre solo vino a ocupar

el enorme vacio que en ella tu amor dejo.

Se que no fui el mejor, que cometi muchos errores pero ella sabia perfectamente que si ella no estaba a mi lado yo moria la amo tanto.- hablo suavemente Saitou ahogando sozollos que salian de su garganta.

Cometi mil errores

descuide tantas cosas

pero ella sabia que yo no podia vivir

sin su amor.

Saitou debes entender que ella ya no esta contigo y auque te dule tienes que olvidara esta mejor si ti.-hablo seriamente hijakata en su rostro mostraba seriedad.

Tienes que olvidarla

aunque te haga daño

talvez a su lado ahora sea feliz comprendelo

se muy bien lo que sientes

pero voy a decirte lo que ella me hablo.

Hijikata seguio hablando despues de varios minutos de silencio.- voy a decirte unas palabras que ella me dijo para que tu no sigueras tras una breve pausa-. Me dijo que te dijera " Dile que estoy bien y ahora estoy alguien que merece mi amor" .- termino de hablar viendo fijamente a saitou.

Cuentale que estoy muy bien

que fueron muchos años de soledad

que ya nunca podria volver con él.

Por favor trata de que regrese conmigo por favor.- un fuerte sozollo salio de la garganta de Saitou.

No puedo.- nego Hijitaka prosiguio hablando.- ella es feliz dejala.- trato de persuadirlo.

Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño

no le guardes rencor comprendelo

ese hombre solo vino a ocupar

el enorme vacio que en ella tu amor dejo.

Cometi mil errores

descuide tantas cosas

pero ella sabia que yo no podia vivir

sin su amor.

Tienes que olvidarla

aunque te haga daño

talvez a su lado ahora sea feliz comprendelo

se muy bien lo que sientes

pero voy a decirte lo que ella me hablo.

Cuentale que estoy muy bien

que fueron muchos años de soledad

que ya nunca podria volver con él.

Convencela.

No lo puedo hacer.

Convencela.

Dile que asi es mejor

que al fin ahora hay alguien

que piensa en mi

que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor.

Ese hombre simplemente le mintio la aparto de mi lado.- apreto los puños sobre la mesa en donde estaban ambos.

Por que dices eso.- hablo con un poco de asombro Hijitaka.- no digas eso estas dolido, se ve que ese hombre de verdad la ama y valora.- al mismo Hijitaka trataba de convencerse.

Se que él le mintio.

Porque hablas asi.

Se que él le mintio.

Ese hombre se nota

que la quiere

se encuentra tan cambiada

esta mucho mejor

tu lo sabes

y por eso te duele

él ha puesto en su vida

una ilusion.

Por favor convencela, me muero sin ella.- lloraba y eso no le importaba ya mas.

Saitou Tengo que confensarte algo.- hablo algo temeroso raro en el.-

Si pudiera hablarle

se que él comprenderia

yo le haria saber que ella esta junto a él

por dolor.

Ya no te engañes

ella lo quiere

la vida da solo una oportunidad

aceptalo

aunque se lo que sientes

yo tengo que decirte

lo que ella me hablo.

Cuentale que soy feliz

que a veces me da pena mirar atras

pero no tengo miedo quiero vivir.

Como pudo cambiar.

Se ha cansado de ti.

Como pudo cambiar.

Dile que hoy he vuelto a creer

que alguien necesita por fin mi amor

que con pequeñas cosas

me ha hecho bien.

Ese hombre robo.

No fue culpa de él.

Ese hombre robo.

Dime amigo del alma.- susurro Saitou.- que quieres confesarme?-. Trato de mantener la calma.-

"Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño no le guardes rencor comprendelo.

No lo dudes es tu amigo

y te quiere porque ese hombre ese hombre"-. Hablo con toda seguridad Hijitaka. - ese hombre del cual tu hablas " Soy Yo".- termino la oracion Hijitaka.-

Ese hombre

no quiso hacerte daño

no le guardes rencor

comprendelo.

No lo dudes es tu amigo

y te quiere

porque ese hombre ese hombre

soy yo...

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Waaa TwT hise sufrir a mi amado Saitou TwT no me maten...**

**Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo espero**

**Chizuru-Nessan**

**Que te gustara ^^ tu tienes la culpa de que hize sufrir a mi amado saito ewe **

**Bueno nos leemos despues **

**Bye **

**Dejen rw**


	2. Ese Hombre (lo que paso)

**~llora de emocion~ gracias por aceptar mi fic auque solo dos personas me dejaron rw se los agradesco hare largo este fic, bueno no tan largo unos 5 capitulos son mas que suficiente u.u tenia pavor ya que... Soy pesima en enscribir u.u este segundo capi se trata de lo que paso desde el punto de vista de saitou...**

**Contestando RW:**

**Chizuru: onesan que bueno que te Gusto T^T soy feliz y por eso hare mas largo el fic desfrutalo :3**

**Vicky-chan16: Gracias en verdad si no fuera por mi onesan jamas hubiera conocido este anime y te agradesco tu rw :3 aqui veremos que paso y el por que chizuru abandono a Saitou y como se enamoro de Hijikata :) espero te guste ;)**

**Los personajes de Hokuoki no son mios si fueran mios no dejaria morir a ninguno T.T**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No lo podia creer Saitou esta que no podia su mejor amigo le estaba confesando que el era el hombre el cual le habia quitado el amor de su vida..

Me tengo que ir Saitou.- hablo hijikata levantandose de la mesa y pagando partiendo de aquel lugar.

Saitou no mas que ver como su "amigo" se iba aun no podia creerlo las palabras del ser que una ves le confio todo hasta el amor de su vida.

Llamo a la camarera y pago lo que bebi y salio de ahí, se subio a su auto y se dirijio hacia su hogar donde una vez compartio con su dulce Chizuru.

En el trayecto fue largo y mientras avanzaba recordaba todo lo que paso y trataba de hacer memoria de como es que su hermosa y adorada y amada esposa lo habia abandonado si el fue capaz de alejarla de su lado..

**~Fb~Fb~Fb~Fb~Fb~Fb~Fb~Fb~Fb~Fb~Fb~**

**Se encontraban dos personas comiendo en una mesa tomaban el desayuno algo habitual, uno de ellos era Saitou y la otra persona era una muchacha muy hermosa su cabello era de cabello castaño claro, su piel clara y ojos igual color a su cabello, esta jovencita era nada mas y menos la hermosa y adorada esposa de Saitou, su nombre Yukimura Chizuru ella era una doctora muy reconocida donde vivian pero habia dejado su profesion por empezar una nueva vida como ama de casa dejo todo cuando se caso con su amado.**

**Nee Saitou amor hoy vendras temprano verdad? Me prometistes ya que hoy saldriamos.- pregunta la pelicastaña con un eje de esperanza ya que el dia de hoy presisamente tocaba su aniversario y ella queria celebrarlo junto a el.**

**Te prometo que vedre temprano hoy.- constesto con una sonrisa.- bien me tengo que es tarde.- se levanto y se acerco al rostro de chizuru y le dio un beso asi terminado de marcharse.**

**Chizuru estuvo de buen animo todo el dia ya que confiaba en las palabras de su amado esposo, paso el dia y eran las 6 pm Chizuru se habia puesto muy hermosa, pero su esposo no aparecia, paso mas de 5 horas de que ella estuvo esperando se canso y se fue a dormir.**

**Y asi paso todo los dias, los meses, promesas que se repetian y se rompian. **

**Chizuru se canso de que Saitou la tomara en cuenta y que ella se sentia abandonada.**

**Chizuru tomo una decision muy dificil , pero antes de hacerla le dio muchas señales a su amado y este claramente las pasaba por alto sin saber que pagaria caro todo el dolor que Chizuru sentia.**

**Hasta el dia en que su amada esposa se fue..**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Fin del FB~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ahora comprendia lo que habia hecho el mismo fue que destruyo su relacion, el fue el que, hizo llorar a su amada, el la obligo a que lo abandonara.

Llego a su hogar, se bajo del auto a paso lento coloco la llave en la manivela de la puerta, quedo un momento pensando e ilusionando que al entrar estaria su amada, metio la llave dio vuelta y abrio la puerta encontrandose con nada..

Entro y sin antes voltio a ver hacia el frente y susurro.

Perdoname mi adorada Chizuru.- susurro al tiempo que una lagrima travieza bajaba por su mejilla, entrando a su hogar y cerrando la puerta tras de si..

Haciendo y tratando de dejar y olvidar todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Biennnn aqui esta la segunta parteee este fue mas emmmm como decir lo que sintio Saitou u el motivo por el cual chizuru lo abandono,**

**Si chizuru trato de rescatar su amor por Saitou pero este no le dio importancia y bla bla bla...**

**En el proximo veremos como chizuru se enamora de Hijitaka :3 **

**Sayo**

**Espero rw ;)**


	3. Ese hombr 3 ( como te conoci)

**Holis (?) Si otra ves jejeje bueno solo un dia no actualize XD bueno ahora en este capitulo veremos como se conocieron mas hijikata y chizuru :D gracias por los Rw soy tam feliz XD aque sean solo 2 personas me dejen (?) XD ahhahhaha bueno ahora a responder rw.**

**Chizuru: one-san bueno sabes cuando una mujer merece y quiere ser amada hace de todo, chizuru amaba a saitou pero este no se dio cuenta de lo que sufria sino hasta que la perdio u.u bueno aqui veremos que pasara como se conocieron Chizuru y Hijikata :3**

**Vicky-chan16: si el trabajo cuando es mucho entre veces llegas cansado y no estas dispuesto a que te quiten el descanso y Saitou apesar que chizuru le dio señales este no presto o no quiso ver la realida y vivia en su mundo de sueños, bueno gracias por tu rw y aqui te dejo la conti :)..**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Despues de salir de ese restaurante Hijikata podia respirar mejor, sentia que se le cortaba la respiracion al ver a su "mejor" amigo en el estado en que estaba y confesarle que el era el hombre que le habia robado a su hermosa y adorada esposa.

Se monto a su auto de lujo, arranco y se dirijio hacia su casa, su hogar donde ahora se encontraba el amor de su vida.

El viaje se hizo un poco mas tranquilo, solo duro minimo unos 30 minutos al llegar, estaciono su auto y bajo de el, saco sus pertenecias y saco sus llaves pero antes de que abriera, veia como la manivela de la puerta se abria dandole paso a una hermosa mujer, su cabello era de cabello castaño claro, su piel clara y ojos igual color a su cabello, esta jovencita era nada mas y menos la hermosa y adorada esposa de ahora Hijitaka su nombre Yukimura Chizuru.

Ohayo Bienvenido Hijikata-san .- le dio su mejor sonrisa y dandole un beso suave en sus labios.

Estoy de Vuelta Chizuru.- correspondiendo el gesto y entrando a su hogar.

Y dime Hijikata-san como te fue en el trabajo hoy.- pregunto sin imaginar lo que en realidad paso.

Bien por eso estoy de vuelta temprano y dime que te parece si salimos hoy a comer algun lugar.- pregunto sonriendo.

Si esta biem solo me vestire.- termino de decir mientra se dirijia al cuarto que compartian, viendo esto Hijikata se sento en el sofa, y dejo fluir sus pensamientos en como conocio a su ahora esposa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FB **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **FB **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Se encontraba chizuru sentada en la banca del parque muy triste, en su rostro tenia reflejado que habia llorado. Se levanto y camino hacia su hogar, se preguntara por que lloraba? Simple Saitou se habia olvidado completamente de ella, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando choco contra alguien lo que proboco que ella callera al piso haciendo se daño.**

**Lo siento no me fije don...- no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpida por la voz de um hombre.**

**Tks que fastidiosa eres, por que no te fijas por donde ibas.- respondio agresivamente el hombre, cuando chizuru levanto la vista y no resitio el insulto se levando de inmediato y rompieo en llanto frente al desconocido y dando se cuenta de lo que hiso salio corriendo de ahí.**

**Hijikata al ver lo que habia probocado se sintio un poco mal ya que hizo llorar a una hermosa mujer sus ojos castaños, su pelo y todo lo dejaron hechisado asi que dejando el camino que tenia que seguir, se encamino hacia donde se dirijio la mujer.**

**Era la quinta ves que hijikata suspiraba no encontraba a la mujer solo trataba de disculparse ya que de su mente no podia sacarse a esa mujer llorando y tenia curiosidad por saber el por que lloraba, paso serca de mas 15 minutos y al fin la encontro ella estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un arbol de sakuras, la imagen que vio en ese momento hizo que el corazon de hijikata se rompiera al ver desconsoladamente, se acerco a ella y hablo.**

**Oye mocosa.- hablo seriamente y se maldijo en ese instante.**

**Etto... Yo... .- la pobre chizuru esta en shock estaba frente al hombre que la habia insultado ese hombre de piel palida y ojos amatistas se levanto de inmediato.- Gomensai por lo anterior es que yo... Yo.- no pudo mas y lloro.**

**Hijikata hizo algo que jamas hubiera hecho con nadie mas tomo a la chica y la abraso.- ya puedes desahogarte.-susurro.- no tengas miedo, tu perdoname a mi por se un idiota y no darme cuenta de lo que te pasaba.- termino de hablar.**

**Chizuru cerro sus ojos y se desahogo paso mas de 20 minutos y ella al fin se calmo.**

**Gracias yo siento incomodarlo mi nombre es Yukimura Chizuru.- termino de saludar.**

**Un gusto y siento se tan insencible mi nombre es Hijitaka Toshizou.- saludo dandole una sonrisa.- siento mucho lo de hacer rato soy un completo idiota.- dijo algo sonrojado por la posicion en que se encontraban ya que el no habia dejado de abrazar a chizuru, dando se cuenta se aparto de ella.**

**Al ver el acto chizuru rio.**

**Y dime chizuru-chan por que encontrabas en ese estado.- pregunto pero al tiempo dandose cuenta de lo que habia hecho se disculpo.- yo lo siento no queria incomodarte.-suspiro y en eso vio que chizuru lloraba.**

**Quieres que te cuente bueno si no te importa Hijitaka-san necesito desahogarme.- respondio chizuru.-**

**Si eso es lo que deseas adelante.- ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra del arbol de sakura, y asi empezo a contarle toda su vida, desde que era pequeña hasta su matrimonio que se venia abajo con el paso del tiempo.**

**Mientras que hijikata solo escuchaba y asistia pasaron mucho tiempo y se despidieron sin antes que hijikata le dijera algo a chizuru.**

**Y dime chizuru-chan tu bueno es el mejor momento pero quisieras que salieramos algun lugar.- pregunto esperanzado **

**Yo.- chizuru medito un momento, penso en todo y dio una respuesta.- si acepto, nos encontramos aqui en este mismo lugar.- afirmo la pelicastaña.**

**Claro nos vemos.- ambos se despidieron.**

**Y asi paso el tiempo chizuru pasaba tiempo con hijitaka, paso casi mas de 1 año viendolo a escondidas de su esposo hasta que se dio cuenta que amaba a hijikata y asi fue como abandono a su ex-esposo.**

.-.-.-.- **Fin del Fb **.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Fin del Fb **.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chizuru bajo y vio a su esposo hijikata y no se arrepentia de la decision que tomo.

Ya estoy lista hijikata-san y dime en que pensabas?.-sonrio a su esposo.

Me recordaba de como te conoci.-supiro.- para ese tiempo era un completo idiota.- rio por sus propias palabras-. Pero eso ya no importa nos vamos -. Mostro su mano para que chizuru la tomara

Saliendo de la casa cerraron tras de si la puerta dirijiendose a su cita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A que no esperaban esto xD ni yo jajajajaja xDD ahahah xDD bueno espero que les guste **

**Ahora la pregunta del millon el proximo capitulo es el final xD si lo se corto u.u xD**

**Bueno a lo que iba quieren Lemon? XDD**

**Bueno nos vemos :D**

**XD**

**Espero sus rw y gracias**

**Bye**


End file.
